Myosotis
by Lamefishy
Summary: Forget-Me-Not
1. ONE

_"Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable."_

 **ONE**

 _ **"Red like Roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest."**_

Ruby looked up at the person who was singing, terrified. She knew it was time.

 _ **"White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test."**_

I knew it would come to this. Hehe, it was inevitable, but it was as Ozpin said, there was no running away from my fate.

 _ **"Black the beast descends from shadows"**_

Blake closed her eyes. She never liked the Schnees , but Weiss was different, she didn't realize that until Weiss told them about her past.

 _ **"Yellow beauty burns gold."**_

Why! Yang scolded her self, i promised myself it wouldn't end like this...i mean we're team RWBY...we always make it through tough situations right...

* * *

Weiss turned around and smiled at her team. She picked up her white and red cloak, and put it back on. She picked up Myrtenaster. She then ran up to three girls and embraced them, in a group hug, but before they could hug back, she was already walking away.

 _ **"Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all? "**_

Weiss began sing, as she walked towards her end..

 _ **"Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all? "**_

Myrtenaster began to shine white, Weiss stood in position, sword drawn.

 _ **"Fear of whats inside of me; tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"**_

A white glyph appeared under her, a bit different from her usual one.

 _ **"Mirror, mirror, whats behind you? save me from the things i see."**_

In a single movement several white glyphs appeared behind the beast. And just like that, she began moving.

 _ **"I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?"**_

Bouncing off each white glyph, moving at an intense speed, cutting it, with each move she made.

 _ **"Mirror, mirror, tell me something- who's the loneliest of all?"**_

And then it all came to her final movement. She grabbed Myrtenaster, with both hands, as she was in the air, right in front of the beast. Using all her might, she struck it in the forehead.

 _ **"I'm the loneliest of all"**_

Ice began traveling around her and the beast. Tears streamed down her face. For the first time, Weiss was scared. The ice finally reached her and began crawling up her legs, at the same time slowly breaking away.

"Weiss!" she heard Ruby shout. Ruby activated her semblance, charging at her teammate-friend-family.

but for the first time in her entire life Ruby wasn't fast enough.

In her last moment Weiss turned around and smiled, tears running down her face, and just like that she was gone. Ruby stopped running, she sank to her knees. Tears began flowing down her face.

"No Weiss..."

Yang and Blake rushed to the crying girl's side, trying their best not to break in front of Ruby, but it was all to much. They sat there crying. Ruby looked up, and was met by a bright light, without realizing it Myrtenaster was right in front of her. She pulled it out of the ground. Ruby squeezed her eyes shut, she knew what was going to happen, the Schnee family would erase Weiss's existence, for her betrayal. This sword was the only proof of Weiss's existence. But it would be alright as long her-her team-and her friends would remember her. She knew Weiss would be happy with that...she knew..but as Ruby processed all of this, she only realized two things.

1\. Weiss never coming back.

2\. Team RWBY was no more.


	2. TWO

_"I wish for many things. But at this point, I'm just glad that I'm still here."_

 **TWO**

He looked around. Where am I? He was in some type of white castle. He looked down. The floor was like a mirror. He glanced up, seeing a broken window and a shattered moon. What the hell. This can't be real. He rubbed his temples trying to figure out how he ended up here.

"Garnet!? What are you doing here? What happened!?"He looked up locking eyes with the familiar blue eyed girl.

"White?" he asked in almost disbelief. He always thought White was figment of his imagination. Wait...but none of this seems real.

"Garnet, your not supposed to be here, what happened to you?" she asked again.

"I don't k-" Before he could finish, there was a loud crashing sound. They both turned, to see a large armored...man? He didn't know what the hell that thing was. It began picking up its large, long sword. He reached for Crescent Rose, but it wasn't there.

"Eh?" he blurted looking around.

"Garnet it's okay I'll handle this, in the meantime figure out how to wake up." She said as she readied her sword. He glanced at it. It seemed familiar. That's when he realized, this was just a dream.

The Giant Armor moved swinging his large sword at White, who swiftly did a back flip and dodged. With that she got back into position and charged at the Giant, at an intense speed. She struck it, and pushed herself into the air. Landing, she once again dodged another hit from the armor, this time moving in to an attack. She jumped into the air and struck it many times. The giant armor turned swinging at Weiss who only had enough time to block. She looked up. The Giant Armor was in the air swinging its sword at her. She did another flip, then quickly did another, dodging its hits. White still in the air was hit, and was thrown back several feet, but she recovered and stood up, readying her sword, at the same time summoning a white circle with a snowflake. She charged at it once more moving fast, this time throwing herself up into the air, dodging another hit. She moved quickly and charged at the Giant Armor still recovering from his attack. She hit him the jumped off of him, in mid air, calling another one of the white circles, pushing off of it to the ground, landing and striking it in series of blows. She called another white thing, sending her up, clashing swords with armor. She summoned another pushing off of it, twirling, while striking it. The Giant Armor seeing its chance, swung its sword at her. Seeing this she quickly called another Glyph and jumped off of it, barely avoiding the sword. But with that, the Giant swung its fists at White sending her flying back immensely.

"White!" i yelled.

She slowly stood up. She readyed her sword once more, but she had a sad expression. She also had blood dripping down her face. Her sword began to turn red, the Giant Armor swung its sword at her again, White didn't move at all, she simply held her sword out, once it clashed with the giants sword, a red protective barrier pushed the Giant Armor back. Her sword then turned blue, and she struck the ground. Jagged pieces of ice shot through the ground. The Giant Armor swung once more. Her sword turned green, and in a split second she jumped onto the Giants sword, and in one hit, she knocked it out of it's hands. She was back on the ground with the giants sword behind her. A glyph appeared under her, and she held out her sword, she looked even more sad. The Giant Armor charged at White. White did a barrel roll and went back into position. The Giant armor on the other hand took the bait, and was on top of White's...white thing. The white circle began changing colors, then exploded, launching the giant into the air. White took that chance and shot the white things at the Giant, which promptly wrapped around its hands and feet, immobilizing it. She then summoned another circle, and launched herself into the air. As she was in the air, her sword turned white. Then she struck the Giant. As she landed, she stood up, and began walking towards me, the giant falling, hitting the floor, and shattering. As if it were glass. One flew at me, slicing my finger.

I stared at her silently unable to say anything.

"White, where-"

* * *

Garnet opened his eyes. He looked around. He was in the Library. Then he remembered falling asleep working on his history report. He rubbed his eyes, and glanced at the clock across the room. 10:32pm. Jeez. I better get back to the dorm before Yin goes on a rampage looking for me. He stood up and stretched. That's when a slight stinging pain came from my finger. My brows furrowed as questions swarmed through my head. That wasn't possible. It was a dream right...i probably paper cut myself. Yeah, that makes a lot of sense...he shook his head and grabbed his stuff and left.

* * *

Garnet opened the door to the dorm, and was greeted by darkness. He sweatdropped. Not this again. As he stepped into his dorm, and shut the door. A single light turned on, as Yin spun around on his desk chair.

"Where have you been this late at night. Young Man explain yourself."

"I was at the library." I said as i turned on another lamp, and began putting my stuff away.

"That's not a val-!" Yin was cut off, a book slamming into his face.

"Much appreciated Noire." I said giving a salute to him.

" Shut up, i did that for myself."

"Jeez, don't go all pms on me."

"Fuck off Garnet, I'M not in the mood."

"you never are..."

"What was that?"

"...Yin's awfully quite." I said changing the subject.

I looked down at my cousin who was peacefully sleeping. I rolled my eyes, and got ready for bed myself. As I turned off the lights. I smiled to myself. Mom's coming home tomorrow.


End file.
